Christmas With the Faeries
by FenrirSS
Summary: Inspired by Annie-Morphs 'A Christmas Incident'. Artemis invites several of his favourite fairies to the manor to celebrate Christmas and hilarity ensues.
1. Day 0: Arrival

**A/N: I don't own ANYTHING to do with this story except the plots.  
><strong>

**Inspired by Annie-morphs 'A Christmas Incident'.  
><strong>

**Day 0: Fowl Manor December 21st**

It was Christmas time again and the Fowl household was all a flutter. Juliet had gone mad with excitement with the season as well as the plans that had been arranged. Butler was the same as ever although secretly he was looking forward to having some more company around the house this time. '_Maybe Artemis might actually enjoy Christmas this year.' _He pondered as he did his rounds. Artemis Senior and Angeline had gone away for the next few weeks as a sort of second honeymoon; just wanting to be with each other for the first time since he returned from the Arctic and was in good health. Even the phantom pain his missing leg occasionally gave him had long since passed; his prosthetic leg being good enough to walk on.

Artemis as was his usual nature busy working in the study. Had anyone asked him he would provide a nonchalant answer as to the arrival of his guests. Butler however knew better. Having been with his young charge since birth tended to provide one with a deeper insight than most. He knew Artemis could be close to sweating blood over his friend's arrival. As Artemis ferociously typed on his keyboard his mind was elsewhere. Specifically the turmoil over the people he had arriving. Or more accurately, why he had turmoil within him. He was rather glad that his parents had decided to leave it allowed him to spend this time with all the people he could rightly call friends. Juliet and Butler would always be here as was their duty and he was always grateful they would be; even if Juliet did occasionally drive him mad. Commander Root and Major Kelp were coming and since the last Opal incident; as well as returning Hybras has softened them to him and now they was at least grudging respect if not actual friendship. Foaly too was coming. It was going to be nice to be able to discuss theories with him that wasn't via a computer. He was slightly nervous about Mulch coming as well; though that was simply due to the dirty nature he had. His mother would probably faint if she saw the stains he knew Mulch was able to produce. No1 sadly was unable to come because he was far too valuable to risk on the surface for a whole five days. Besides he needed to learn to control his magic better soon or it could be dangerous. Then... there was Holly. He both loved and hated the fact she was coming. They had grown close since they had... met. He considered her to be his best friend. He was still haunted by the visage of her death on Hybras and was constantly reminded of her by his new hazel eye. He was unsure as to his feelings for her. No matter how much he tried to distract himself from her he could never achieve for more than an hour at a time and he could never figure out why no matter how much time he spent pondering the idea.

Now he was starting down a new line of interest concerning a new project; one he hoped might endear him more to the People as well as humanity. He was attempting to stop global warming but he still had nothing but a starting idea of how to do it. In truth he did not care what humanity thought of him; save his parents and the Butlers'. The People were the civilisation he felt more drawn to; as his friends were there. There was another reason he couldn't quite figure out. He figured this would come with time so he pushed it to the back of his mind attaching a note to ask Butler about it later. Glancing at the clock on his laptop he noted it was time to leave to pick up their guests from Tara.

**LEP Headquarters**

The station had hit a Christmas lull. Not that the People actually celebrated the holiday; but as the mud people were out a lot more; shopping and the like; even the smugglers and thieves didn't venture above ground in case of being spotted. As it was; the only slightly exciting thing that had occurred in the previous week had been when a rogue troll had stumbled near Haven. Even then the situation had been dealt with quickly so even that only allowed a temporary relapse. Everyone was bored. Commander Root would never admit it; but he was looking forward to the vacation that he had arranged with Artemis. If nothing else he liked talking to Butler and anything had to be better than just sitting here. He knew the several others who had been invited were thrilled to be getting a much needed break. He had ensured that the office would be left in capable hands since they were losing the Commander, a Major, a Captain and Foaly. Had it been the busy time of year then there is no way any of them would have been able to leave; let alone all at once.

Root had been right. Trouble Kelp had finished all his work hours ago and had taken to flicking paper clips into a bin to fill the time. Mulch was sitting at his desk in the PI firm and eating questionable food items in order to fill time and his stomach. Foaly was the only successfully keeping himself busy. Even that however was beginning to grow thin. He had no official work to do so he was practising his hobby: hacking Artemis' system. He was only just beginning to make headway after several hours and was struggling to get further. He had thought about stopping for now about thirty times and had finally given in. Though he had not been beaten.

Captain Holly short however was anything but bored. She had been inundated with work for days now. She was trying to get through it and was finally almost making it to the end. She normally would rush through the work generally spending fifteen minutes on each report but this time her mind was otherwise engaged. Her thoughts were constantly dragged back to Artemis Fowl. They kept in communication; generally speaking every other day. Just to catch up. Now however she was able to spend five days in his home without any work to do. She felt both excited and nervous. Ever since Hybras she had felt closer to him; possibly because he was now within her; or because they had been one during the tunnel. What ever the reason was; she could not tell. It took all her will power to finish off the work without thinking about him again.

She risked a glance in the corner of her office where her bag was filled with all the things she would need for the trip; namely clothes; toiletries and her presents. She only had the gifts for her fairy friends however so she needed to make a trip out to get the others. This was partially because she wasn't sure what to get her mud man friends; and she wanted an excuse to see this time of year on the surface. It was fortunate that Foaly had developed some new technology that allowed you to change your appearance into a human. There were still down sides; weakness to cold etc; but it seemed like a good excuse to test it. He had even managed to find a way of doing one for himself and Mulch both of whom would be harder to achieve. As soon as she placed the final piece of paper in her out tray Foaly's face appeared on her screen telling her; and the other Fowl guests it was time to leave. Holly let loose an enormous sigh; stretched; grabbed her bag and practically ran to the Op's booth; their agreed meeting point.

When she saw the others who seemed just as excited as she was her mood picked up considerably. They made their way quickly to the docks taking a shuttle to take them to Tara. On the shuttle they made idle chit chat about the plans for the next week as well as attempting to find out what the other's had bought them. There was some amusement however as Root bellowed at Mulch and Foaly to stop calling him Julius. Holly passed a silent thought to Trouble about whether the Commander's heart would last the entire holiday. He couldn't help but chuckle.

**Tara Shuttle port**

Artemis and Butler were waiting outside the entrance for their guests. Due to space they had to bring two cars. Butler had complained when Artemis had suggested it but knowing he was a good driver and in the blacked out, bullet proof Bentley he would be safe enough especially on the way back. They had arrived about ten minutes ago and they were waiting outside the car. Artemis by choice hoping it would help calm his nerves as well just generally enjoying the weather. Butler was outside as was his job to protect his charge. He knew he could wait in the car but he had a sneaking suspicion that Artemis wished to ask him something. He was right.

"Butler may I pick your brains on a matter that has been bothering me?"

"Of course Artemis."

"A solitary thought has been troubling me. For some reason I feel closer to the People than humanity. The reason why has thus far escaped me. Any idea old friend?"

"For once in your life you are over complicating matters. Until recently the only interaction you had with people that was not business related was Juliet and I. As soon as you met the People you got everything you needed: competition, rivalry, friendship-" Butler paused at that point as he debated whether it would be wise to mention the last thing the people had given him. He continued regardless of any consequences. "-And love."

"I do not see how love could be a part of those factors. As Holly is the only one who may even have a slight affection towards me; and I highly doubt that she does; I respectively disagree. You are correct however on the other factors. You have my thanks for assisting me Butler." He knew he would have to think about if Butler was correct about love; it may explain his lack of understanding. At that point however he noticed three heat shimmers coming off out of a rock that was headed in their direction. He waited until they were only a few feet away; obviously Holly wanted to try to surprise him. He allowed them no such luck.

"Evening Holly. Also to you Trouble and Julius." He was rewarded by a pout from Holly as she became visible and a mutter from the Commander. Something about calling him Julius. Before he could move however Holly ran forward and gave him a hug. She managed to surprise him all the same. He was not uncomfortable to feel her against him but he was not used to displays of affection and gave her a tender if awkward hug in return. When he was released she stood back to observe him as he spoke to the Commander and Major.

"Thank you for coming gentlemen. As to why I used your names; you are on holiday and as such your titles are without meaning. Besides it is far more fitting for friends to not use titles. Where are Foaly and Mulch?"

As she looked at Artemis she noticed just how much he had changed in the six months since they had last seen each other. He was probably another couple inches taller; he had even become more muscular she guessed when she hugged him; not being able to truly tell due to his clothing choices. She guessed ever since Hybras he had begun to exercise; probably through Butler's force. His new build however suited him and she found herself thinking him handsome. Something she had never considered before. She had always found him to have a charm and a look that was attractive; but definitely not handsome. It took Butler's rather loud cough to jolt her from her staring since they were going to be on their now that Foaly and Mulch had joined them. As the Fairies stood around the two humans exchanging pleasantries they were chilling quickly so they were hoping they could be within the warmth of a car soon. Artemis picked up on their discomfort and spoke up.

"Butler; could you take Foaly, Mulch and Trouble. Whilst I take Holly and Julius." Butler simply nodded and guided his three passengers towards the rear, much larger car.

When Artemis opened the door for either passenger he subconsciously hoped Holly would sit in the front. He was in luck. She practically jumped in to the Bentley in need of the warmth it provided. Julius climbed into the back seat also glad to be out of the cold wind. Artemis checked to see if Butler had managed to fit the three people into the car; and as Butler himself was climbing into the front seat he clearly had managed. Artemis followed suit and began the drive back to the manor.

Holly was pleasantly surprised at Artemis' driving skills. It did not shock her he could drive; being the genius he was; she was just surprised he was so good given how he reacted to her flying. Julius just pulled out one of his fungus cigars upon seeing an ashtray in the armrest and began to smoke comfortable in the warmth. Artemis however kept his eyes on the road but had noticed Holly's face once he was driving and decided to query it; although he was fairly certain he knew what it was about.

"Impressed by my driving prowess Holly?" wearing one of his signature smug smirks on his face. She simply replied with a nod beginning to feel a tad uncomfortable that she was not in control of the vehicle. "To no surprise to you I'm sure I have been able to drive since I was 10 when I could both reach the pedals and see over the steering wheel. Butler deemed it a useful skill in case of kidnapping. I rarely do it since it requires a lot of my focus in order to do so. Also as Butler follows my every step it only makes sense that he should do it." Holly again nodded; being mildly annoyed by the way he had mastered it so easily. '_Geniuses' _she thought. For the next few minutes they indulged in small talk; the little that remained from their conversation yesterday; however it was not long until they pulled up onto the gravel drive of Fowl Manor. Once parked Butler went ahead to open the front door so they could all keep out of the cold as much as possible. Artemis meanwhile went to open Holly's door and surprised her still by offering her his hand.

Once all inside Juliet ran down the stairs and practically crushed Holly in an Amazonian bear hug. Thankfully it only last seconds allowing Holly to breathe again. As she regained her composure and breath she saw Artemis smile and produce a chuckle at the sight. She put her next thought up to lack of oxygen but she liked the way he smiled. Given that it was already after midnight and the faries were tired from the travel they only had a brief conversation with Juliet before Artemis said he would show them to their rooms.

"Butler, Juliet would you kindly show Trouble and Julius to their rooms please. You know which ones. I shall show the others to their rooms."

No one wanted to admit they were tired but as the elves followed their chaperones upstairs there was a noticeable slump in their shoulders as exhaustion hit. The other three followed Artemis around the house still on the ground floor. They travelled down a familiar corridor that all three had seen during the siege. Artemis opened a door that led down stairs. Both Holly and Foaly were both horrified that this may be there room. Their fears were soon put to rest.

"Mulch I believe you remember the cellar. I have had an old bed put down there and had some of the floor boards moved so that there is a vein of Merlot rich clay for your enjoyment." Mulch practically raced down the flight of stairs after thanking 'Arty-boy'.

Artemis closed the door then addressed Foaly without moving a step. "As I am not sure as to how you sleep you have several choices. Firstly you may sleep in the stables or you may have a room like the rest of us. You may also sleep in the gym as the floor is soft in some places." After a few more questions Foaly decided to sleep in the stables as it was most likely to be comfortable. He received directions and trotted off tiredly if happily towards his resting place leaving Artemis and Holly alone.

Artemis gestured for Holly to go back the way they came and as they headed upstairs they engaged in more simple conversation tiredness clearly taking their toll on the pair as they walked towards a room. Holly noticed that they passed Artemis' own room; the thumb print scanner clearly giving it away; and stopped outside the room next to it. Artemis somehow found the strength to remain polite. "This is your room Holly; I hope it lives up to your expectation. Let me, or Butler, know if you require anything."

She felt parts of her body falling asleep as she stood there so made her response simple. "Thank you Artemis. I will." For some reason she wasn't sure about she then stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before departing into her room where she just managed to change into her night outfit before falling asleep in the huge, soft bed.

Artemis remained standing where he was for a second before leaving for his own room where upon entry he touched his cheek where it still tingled from Holly's kiss.

Whilst Artemis got ready for bed Butler was in Juliet's room talking.

"I have a job for you. One that will require you to actually be subtle for once; but you're really the only one who can do it."

"Sure Dom. What do you need me to do?" She said as she brushed her hair before getting ready for bed.

Butler was unsure how to phrase the next question. It sounded ridiculous even to him but he managed to get it out... eventually.

"I... need you to find out how Holly feels about Artemis. I fear he is going to give himself an ulcer figuring about how he feels about her. At least once I know I can guide him in the right direction."

As her brother posed the question she turned about to face him mouth open before she let out a high pitched squeal. "Are you serious! He fancies her! That is so adorable. I'll see what I can find out. I hope she feels the same they would make the cutest couple."

"Remember Juliet. Subtle." Butler finished seriously before bidding her goodnight to do a final sweep of the manor and then to get some much needed sleep.


	2. Day 1:1

**Day 1- December 22nd**

The next morning Holly woke up and never wanted to move from her bed. She was insanely comfortable and warm. She didn't care if Opal herself had been standing next to it she was not going to move. She loved the feel of the silk against her skin and her the parts of her face that was not covered by the large duvet was all too aware of of the colder air surrounding her. As she tried to bury herself further into the duvet she became aware; much to her annoyance; that the that there was a knock on the door; followed by it opening. Her desire not to move was such that she pretended to still be asleep; controlling her breathing, keeping her face steady and calm. Annoyingly the person didn't go away.

Artemis entered the room gingerly; having not received a reply. When he caught sight of Holly in the bed he became truly aware of her beauty. It may have had something to do with the angelic qualities her face possessed when sleeping but he was transfixed for several seconds. _'She truly is a work of nature.' _He wished he could not wake her; given that she seemed so serene but he knew it was in her best interests that she got up now before Juliet came in. Juliet's mood seemed tied to how close to Christmas it got; so even though there was still four days to go; she was virtually bouncing around the house. He felt sorry for Mulch and Foaly; as she was going to wake them up. He was debating whether it would be more fun to let Juliet wake her up when he noticed her pointed ear twitch and her brow curl in annoyance indicating she was actually awake.

"Holly. You may want to get up now."

Holly knew it was Artemis; she also knew he knew she was awake. Still she wasn't willing to leave her sanctuary without a fight. She didn't even open her eyes when she "No. More sleep. Now."

Artemis silently chuckled at her unwillingness. He decided to use plan B to get her out of bed. "Okay. I'll let Juliet wake you then; she I... rather hyper this morning." It achieved the desired result. She practically flew out of her bed embracing the lesser warmth of the room all at once. Artemis almost laughed as he watched her until his breath was caught in his throat as he saw what she was wearing. Holly however regretted it as soon as she remembered what she had slept in. She was only wearing a rather tight tank top and a pair of small female boxers. Much more skin than she had hoped to show Artemis. Although a little niggle in the back of her head hoped that he liked what he saw. It was lucky Artemis quickly turned around and almost mumbled "I'll let you get ready. See you down stairs." As he shut the door his face exploded into a massive, unwelcome blush at what he had seen. As he made his way towards his study only one thought crossed his mind: _'she is beautiful.'_ Juliet however who had just made her way towards their rooms to make sure that they were up noticed the redness in his cheeks. She was certainly going to mention this to Holly later.

Holly however had rarely been so embarrassed in her life. Her dark cheeks showed a flush spreading through her face. Something rarely achieved. She was however thankful Artemis had left when he did as the cold weather, combined with the little incident, had caused her nipples to harden which were clearly visible through the tight top she was wearing. As she practically ran to the shower she was constantly debating what had just occurred. _'D'Arvit. Why did that have to happen? Did I really mind though? At least it was only Artemis. That's worse. I don't want him to see me like that. Or do I?'_ In the end she only managed to devise a way of getting revenge.

When Holly came downstairs 20 minutes later she was wearing her normal clothes. Something similar to a sweatshirt/hoodie and a pair of jeans and noticed that everyone apart from Artemis and Butler were wearing much the same. That duo was wearing what they normally do. Before she managed to clamber into a chair Juliet started squealing and shouting.

"Okay! Now we're all here we need to decide what to do! Any ideas?" She didn't wait for a reply before barrelling on with her; and consequently their plans. "I was thinking we should go shopping. Since I'm sure we all need to get some more gifts. You can all pass for human right? I hope so; otherwise you're gonna be stuck here." Everyone else in the room was thankful when Juliet stopped speaking allowing the fairies to mention their human form jewellery. They all left apart from the actual humans to go and fetch the various bracelets and necklaces for their trip out. Once they were out of ear shot Artemis mumbled something that only Butler heard; something about getting his hand on one to figure it out. After that however Artemis begged Juliet, in his own way, to calm down before she gave him a migraine. As he sipped at his earl grey tea he was amazed at what he saw when his guests returned now as humans.

Foaly was the first one who came back into the room. Obviously he had lost two legs and he was now solely a biped humanoid. He was now pushing six foot tall with a similar build to that which he had before. The same skin tone and hair/beard style. Artemis would figure that he would pass for an Arab quite easily. He was pleased however when he saw that Foaly was dressed similar to himself except smart casual rather than formal.

The other three male fairies came back at roughly the same time. Mulch was still short, but was now at 5"5. He was sporting a thick beard but you could see his face for a time which was a marvel in itself. For some reason however he was dressed as a stereotypical builder; dungarees, white t shirt and hard boots. The whole crew however was thankful that his stench had disappeared. Julius looked like a grandfather now standing at 6"2. He had a rather normal looking brown suit on, grey hair but his rosy complexion remained. Trouble was much more casual looking and and had reached six foot as well. Artemis noted that Juliet seemed to take much more interest in him now.

When Holly came down seconds later Artemis was left speechless. She was now just over five foot but her figure was just as good as it has been before. His mind imagined her new figure as he had witnessed earlier this morning. Had he not been so composed he might have drooled at the image. He shook it away blaming hormones and stood up listening to the various conversations going on. Mostly about their new appearances and when directed at Mulch lack of stench. They chatted for a short while before Juliet herded them into the awaiting limousine that was to take them to the centre of Dublin. As soon as they got out of the car Juliet almost began screaming again from pent up excitement. Artemis handed everyone €100 to spend making their time much more bearable.

"Okay everyone! I'm gonna take Holly shopping. See you all here later!" She grabbed hold of Holly's arm and almost pulled it out of the socket as she dragged her towards some shops. Holly shot Artemis a pleading look as she vanished into the first of many shops that day. As the gentlemen were left behind they split up into two groups; much to Root's annoyance. The first group was comprised of Artemis, Butler and Foaly who were going to a computer shop to discuss concepts; and to mock the models available. Whilst Julius, Trouble and Mulch meandered round looking for their much needed gifts. One stipulation the council had placed on this trip is that no gifts to the humans could be fairy technology. Whilst Mulch had gifts for all of his companions thus far, the other two only had one for Butler each, and that was all so they still needed to get one for Artemis and Juliet... and they had no idea.

Holly had only spent five minutes in Juliet's company and was already regretting not fighting her off. She had already had seven outfits thrust upon her by Juliet even though she had no intention of buying any of them. In truth she loathed shopping she did it when she had to; and only got what she needed to. Spending time just looking at clothes or other trinkets did only rarely cross her mind. Probably because she practically lived in her uniform and did little except sleep on the few days she had off. Trying to stop Juliet shopping was like holding back the tide as she was holding 15 outfits that she wanted to try on. Holly sighed rather loudly to try to catch Juliet's attention. She grew to wish she hadn't. When Juliet realised that Holly was bored she tried to entertain her with conversation.

"So, Holly. What happened this morning when Artemis came to wake you up?" Holly was horrified that someone else might have seen what occurred between the two of them. She tried to stop a blush forming with all her will and might but sadly it was not possible. Made even more obvious by her rushed speech. "Nothing. Nothing happened. He came in, I got up. That's all there is to it."

Juliet just came her an incredulous look before laughing rather hard. "So why when he came out was he blushing so much he wasn't even pale any more!" She was attracting far more attention than Holly felt comfortable with causing her to blush all the more. It took her several attempts to calm down Juliet so that people stopped looking at them. Even then she tried not to tell her friend; but she knew she truly had no choice but to divulge what happened.

"Well after he came in he told me to get up," she decided to leave out the information about Juliet, "Because it was cold I leapt out of the bed without remembering my outfit was... quite revealing." Juliet then giggled loudly again much to Holly's embarrassment. She then hit upon the thoughts that had been revolving round Holly's mind all day since. "Did you like that he saw you?" In answer Holly almost shouted no. "I think the lady doth protest too much." Juliet relied followed by an onslaught of giggle induced hysteria. "That would explain why he was speechless when you came down having 'changed'. He was imagining your body as he saw it before. I'm surprised he didn't drool." Holly's blushing managed to resurface as it spread all over her face. "So, do you like him?"

"Artemis! He's my best friend. Of course I like him." Juliet just shot her a look.

"I mean do you _like _like him?"

"No. How could I? He's nothing but skin and bone. He's also insufferable and does nothing but annoy me!"

"He's not skin and bone any more. Since Hybras he's built up quite a bit of muscle. Also you must remember he's a teenager. That's how he shows you he likes you. As it is; I understand you gave him quite a big hug when you first saw him."

"Well yes. I haven't seen him for six months. I was happy to see him."

"But you didn't give Dom a hug. How come?"

"After what we went through on Hybras I was glad he was okay."

"Well he did have a tough few weeks when he got back; struggling to sleep and what not. However he started training and he got back to normal." Juliet explained thinking it was common knowledge. Holly however was horrified. Partially that he had been affected by what happened on Hybras and that he had started training. Mostly though that he had kept it from her. He had pretended that he was perfectly fine. When was he going to trust her?

"He never mentioned anything about that to me." Seeing Holly's face fall Juliet felt bad about telling her.

"In truth I don't think Dom knows why Artemis changed. And he tells Dom everything. Almost. But Holly you never answered my question. Do you like like him?"

"NO! Of course I don't! He's nothing like the sort of guy I like. Far too gangly." Juliet was glad that she had managed to divert Holly's attention. She was even more happy at the way she answered as well as the positioned herself: she did like him. Now just to make her realise._'Maybe the others have noticed and are willing to help me and Dom get them together.'_ Fortunately it was like God agreed. "Actually Juliet, I was wondering if you'd help me with getting some revenge on mud-boy" Holly said with a sly smirk on her face. "Since he saw me in my sleeping kit, I figured I should see him in his. Tit for tat." Juliet giggled and pledged her assistance wondering if she should let it backfire on Holly or not. Juliet however did not ponder on it, and then dragged Holly to a place that she was more likely to like.

Meanwhile Artemis and Foaly had found a PC World and were taking great delight in showing all the faults that were present in every model. There were a lot. Butler was of course keeping people away from his charge, though the words that both genii were spouting could have managed that. It didn't help that they both switched over to Gnommish occasionally by accident. Once they had grown bored with their current activity Foaly went to buy something and said he would meet the pair outside. When Artemis and Butler got outside they saw Holly and Juliet surrounded by teenage boys clearly interested in them. They both knew that if things got out of hand the girls could take all ten of them no matter how experienced they were at fighting. Artemis however wished to avoid violence if possible so decided to step in to 'save' them. Butler followed closely watching his charge almost more than the situation in front of them. They were both horribly aware of what they heard.

"Baby; you're so sexy. Wanna give me your number?" said this tall muscular guy as he draped his arm around Holly's waist. This for some unknown reason made Artemis' blood boil so he spoke up seeing Holly's disgusted face at the next comment. "Come on why you being so frigid?"

"I believe the answer to that may be etched across her face. See that look of disgust. You're the reason for that." Artemis said bringing forward his cold and calculating mask. As the guy let go of Holly he was shocked that Artemis who was a good five inches shorter than him; and far more skinny; had dared to speak to him like that. Yet when he felt the aura that he was giving off he was suddenly slightly afraid. Holly and Juliet watched Artemis deal with the head douche-bag who had been hitting on them. They were used to the effect he had on people when he spoke like that, of course normally Butler would be next to, or just behind him. This time however he was pretending to have no part of the proceedings much to their combined shock.

"Hey kid, why don't you just leave before I hurt you for interrupting my time with this tasty treat here." Artemis totally ignored him. If you could have followed his eyes you would notice he was checking him surroundings before they settled on Holly.

"You okay ladies?" They both answered with a nod but Juliet felt that he was more interested in Holly's welfare rather than her own. She was intrigued though as to how far this was going to go; and how well Artemis would fare. Holly was just surprised that he was okay talking like that without Butler's assistance. The fact that he had been ignored only served to anger the guy further. Everyone in the area was aware of a fight that was possibly about to occur; so all non involved people gave them a wide berth. Tall Guy by this stage was still several steps away with his fist clenched. None but Holly and the Butlers' noticed Artemis' slight step back with his right foot. He was assuming a fighting stance.

"Why are you still here shrimp? Do you want me to take you apart or something?" Tall guy said with a massive smug on his face. By this point the rumour of a scuffle had spread and attracted the remaining fairies from their shopping. Though they would never say it; they thought it was Holly's doing. They all watched on and their mouths dropped; all but Butler's; when Artemis next spoke.

"I'd like to see you try." That plus his vampire smile pushed Tall Guy over the edge. He quickly came towards Artemis with his right fist swinging towards his face. It never reached the target however. Before they could blink Artemis, still possessing a calm face, had Tall Guy's arm behind his back in a rather painful position. All fighters recognised that any movement Tall Guy made now would be agony for him; thus keeping him still. Butler and Juliet were impressed by his progress that he had managed to achieve this in only six months. Then again; he was a genius. Seeing the other members of Tall Guy's gang were now thinking about taking action Artemis spoke again.

"Gentlemen. You may notice I have not be hurt. If any of you think about starting something I'm sure my bodyguard, Butler, might take offence to that."As Butler stepped forward to his usual place the gang paled. "He may also not take too kindly to that one of the girls you were trying it on with is his younger sister." Butler didn't even have time to crack his knuckles before they fled. Artemis then released Tall Guy who followed suit whilst clutching his arm. As the fairies congregated on Artemis wanting to know what happened to him Butler placed a fatherly hand on his back indicating his approval. Not wanting to be bombarded with questions in such a public place he said he would explain on the way back to the manor. Everyone took that as a reasonable answer and as such split up into their various groups again but this time Foaly went off with the other fairies.

The rest of the shopping trip passed rather uneventfully. When they all finished and met back at the limo several hours later most people had something under their arms. When they got inside glad for the warmth again they again began to bombard Artemis with questions. Mulch and Foaly didn't as they had no interest. Artemis explained that he had started learning a fighting style; from the works of Fiore Dei Libiri; for several reasons. He, with Butler's assistance, had chosen this as it relies far more on speed than strength and had practised it almost daily since his return from Hybras. After answering a few more questions Artemis noticed Holly's curious gaze on him. In order to delay any more questions he said that he would be willing to show them his progress during their stay if they so wished. That thankfully quietened them about that for him to avoid answering any actually personal questions. He still felt Holly's eyes on him whilst she joined in the conversation with the other fairies about what they saw and how primitive it was. He silently mouthed that they would talk later. He knew he had no way round that.

Once back at the manor everyone went to their own rooms to drop off the items they had bought and to shed off the morph jewellery making them feel much more comfortable. Artemis upon reaching his room started up his laptop to check on his recent investments. He had purposefully left the door open as he knew Holly would come in as soon as she was elfin again. He was right. Once Holly entered and closed the door behind her he could tell she didn't know quite where to begin. As useless as he was with emotions he knew he would have to start. "What's on your mind?" That was enough to bring her questions to the forefront of her mind.

"Why didn't you tell me you were training? It seems to be something you would mention at least once when we spoke. It was often enough. Don't tell me it slipped your mind. You don't forget anything." He waited for Holly to finish her rant; knowing from his study that it helped getting out emotions.

"I didn't tell you Holly because of two reasons. One of which is that you would want to see me do it; and until quite recently I was embarrassing. Physical prowess have never been my forte, as well you know. My second reason is that of a far more personal reason. One which I am not comfortable anyone knowing at the moment, not even Butler. Though I feel he may have some idea." Artemis knelt down at this stage and took hold of her much smaller hands and stared into her eyes. He wasn't sure as to why he did; he felt though it was the right thing to do. "If the day ever comes when I am ready to explain the reason; you will be first to know. Okay?" His answer seemed to placate Holly who lost all of her anger, worry and mistrust the instant he looked at her. She gave him another hug which again made him feel weird.

"Okay mud boy. I'm sure I'll be impressed when you get round to showing us your skills." she said that producing a smirk as she said it. "See you downstairs. I think Juliet's got something else for us to do. I wouldn't take long or she may come get you." she knew the same logic used against her would work. A little tingle of fear travelled up his spine and he quickly shut the laptop and went downstairs with Holly by his side.


	3. Day 1:2

**Day 1 – december 22nd**

Artemis and Holly were the last ones to return down. Juliet was clearly very impatient to carry on with their next 'fun' task. They both sat down and joined in the conversations going on around them very aware of the looks they were getting from Juliet. Assuming it was simply for being late they ignored it and carried on. It didn't take long for them to die down however so Juliet saw that it was time for the next activity. She leapt up clapping her hands to get the attention of everyone around her. "Okay everyone. Now it's time to decorate the manor! We'll split up into groups and take different rooms. This manor is far too unchristmasy. It'll be our job to make it better!" She received a series of mumbles of acceptance from everyone. They knew though they had no choice so as they mulled it over they grew much more interested in the idea. Juliet of course had preplanned the groups and the rooms. "Okay, the groups: Mulch and Julius, Foaly and Trouble, Dom and I, Holly and Artemis." As they shuffled into their groups she distributed the needed rooms. Group 1 had the hallways and Julius' room; group 2 had the kitchen and Trouble's room; group 3 had their rooms and Artemis' and Holly's. Group 4 had the living room, gym and dining room." Artemis wondered why he and Holly were not getting to do their own rooms but knew better than to question it and risk spoiling Juliet's good mood. As they went to gather the various items needed; tinsel, paper chains and the like, Holly also noticed that she had been provided with some mistletoe as well; though no-one else seemed to get any. As they split up and some headed upstairs they heard all over the manor the unmistakable yell of Commander Root, "DON'T CALL ME JULIUS!" No one was that surprised given that he was with Mulch and they had heard it all day.

Group 1

Mulch decided the best thing he could do was to drive his partner up the wall. It was working. He had shouted at him so much it was making him almost nostalgic. They quickly did their rooms as quickly as possible. Or at least Julius did; desperate for a reason to get away from Mulch's side. Mulch was having too much fun but he did his bit. If slowly.

Group 2

As Trouble and Foaly started on Trouble's room by hanging some tinsel on the four post bed. Due to their short stature Trouble had to stand on Foaly's back much to his annoyance. Thankfully he wasn't heavy and didn't need to be on him long. It also didn't take long for them to begin chatting and mentioned something of great interest to Juliet.

"Do you think Fowl's noticed Holly crushing on him yet?" Trouble said grinning causing Foaly to whinny in laughter. "Then again, how she doesn't know yet is beyond me. The way he dealt with that mud man who was hitting on her should have been evident enough he likes her."

"You'd think so. They both haven't much experience in it I suppose. It's also unprecedented so there is a level of stigma getting in the way. Maybe we should... help them figure it out." Foaly said with a mischievous face. Seeing Trouble's troubled face he carried on. "You know as well as I do Holly hasn't been the same since she got back from Hybras. No-one knows what happened there but those two, but when ever she speaks to him she's always that little bit brighter than before. I'm also convinced Juliet is thinking the same. She gave only them some mistletoe, but no-one else. Seems fishy to me." Trouble only nodded thoughts about Juliet clouding his mind. They then spend the rest of their time discussing how best to get them together.

Group 3

The Butlers at present were in Juliet's room working efficiency together to put up all the decorations since Juliet wanted a lot. Her room, as ever, was messy but they managed to navigate it without any problems. In truth Juliet chose her brother simply to discuss what she found out. This time however she managed to keep calm. "Dom you were right. She likes him too. She doesn't know it yet it though. I'm sure we can help with that. You got any ideas how we can help?"

"Juliet. All we can do is nudge them in the right direction. Given how Artemis reacted to that guy, I would guess he's working it out. I must admit; he's really thrown himself into the training. I was very impressed. I wish I knew what happened though to make him change. It's clearly related to Holly." Butler replied with a wistful look as he hung up the last chain that they were going to use in her room. They carried the conversation on in Holly's room.

"Artemis didn't actually tell her he was training. Or that he hadn't slept for several days when he got back. So I'm guessing it must be. Probably didn't want to worry her. Makes me want to know all the more. I wonder if he wrote about it. I'll have a look when we do his room." Butler kept quiet about the invasion of privacy as his concern and curiosity got the better of him. The fact that Artemis was busy downstairs it just made it even easier to convince his conscience. They didn't spend too much time in Holly's room only putting up two or three items on each wall. As Butler headed towards the door he noticed Juliet putting something in the canopy of the bed but thought better about asking about it. Once they got into Artemis' room, Juliet began to immediately search for anything that may hold information of a personal nature that wasn't on the laptop. Whilst she rummaged through all the drawers she could see Butler began to put up the few things that he deemed appropriate; which wasn't many. He finished this job quickly but couldn't bring himself to search. That is until he heard Juliet squeal at finding something. At that point he rushed over desperate to find out. Juliet pulled from under his bed an A5 notebook. As she flipped through the various pages she noticed that more or less they were all drawings or paintings relating to The People. There was at least one of every fairy in the house at present. At the very back was a picture that caused then both to gasp. A painting of Holly that showed her as exactly what she was : fiery, beautiful and had every feature perfect. It was so good that one would have had to memorise every little detail to get anything close to this. Butler then spoke up. "I remember this. He carried it with him everywhere he went. Constantly using it when he wasn't working. Never showed me what was in it though. But he only used this when he was mind wiped. Didn't see it again."

"Just shows how much he remembered; and how well he remembered Holly." Juliet replied with a caring if cunning face. She then replaced the book where she found it; already bringing forth a plan to use it. They then went to do Butler's room to finish their task.

Group 4

Artemis and Holly were as they always were: arguing like an old married couple. They had managed to finish up two of their rooms; but Artemis' lack of enthusiasm combined with Holly's need for his height was beginning to wear thin. There was also the added tension of this mornings event that they both silently agreed not to mention much to the gratefulness of both individuals. As they worked through the living room, tempers starting to fray and Holly had taken to yelling Mud-boy fairly often when he argued. There was soon only one item left they had to put up: the mistletoe. Holly was slightly nervous about putting it up given who the present company was; although why she wasn't quite certain. Given the best place to put it would be one of the entrances but she was much too short to reach the tall beam. She also noticed that even Artemis at 5"7 wouldn't be able to reach it so they needed to work together. "Artemis. Do you think you could lift me up so I can reach that beam?" She asked cautiously knowing his dislike of physical exhaustion Knowing better than to argue, again, he simply placed his hands upon her waist and braced for any sign that they were in the wrong area. As he wasn't struck by anything he lifted her up. Holly was both surprised by the fact he could lift her; despite her not being heavy, but also how much she enjoyed the feel of his warm hands on her. Sadly she could still not reach the beam. Artemis saw this and rearranged his hold on her so that he was in control of her legs. This provided Holly with just enough distance that she could reach the beam. Once attached however neither made a move to let go of each other and Holly had put her hands on his shoulder now and they were simply looking at each other. Until Artemis spoke.

"Holly you do realise that is mistletoe? Do you know what it means we should do?" Holly then realised that they themselves were under it; so they technically should kiss. Both flushed greatly. "W..we don't have to if you don't want to." he added. Hoping to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation; though a little part of his brain was begging her not to refuse. In answer all she did was edge her way towards him; bringing her cherubic lips towards his. Noticing her actions he began to do the same. They were both flushed and secretly ecstatic as they inched closer together until their lips met. It was just a simple peck but it both flared their emotions to new heights. Both of them had already had a first kiss. But they both just knew that what they both experienced was far better than any other they have had. When they broke apart they looked in each others eyes. They both felt complete as they did so; able to remain like this for centuries. That is until someone coughed. Realisation hit them that they were no longer alone so they split up instantaneously to avoid further embarrassment. Seeing that most of the others have congregated back into the living room; all except Julius and Mulch. Upon seeing their compatriots they both took their leave; heading in different directions; but both ending up in the same area, their own rooms. Artemis upon reaching his room immediately sank into his chair hoping to fathom the tightness in his chest, the simple enjoyment of the chaste kiss they shared only moments ago. He was having no such luck. _'Why did that feel so much better than when I kissed Minerva? Their lips are different but I fail to see how their anatomy could solely affect the worth of a kiss.'_ His thoughts were much like that for some time. Holly's were not so different though hers focussed more on the softness of his lips and why she felt so giddy than anything else.

Whilst the pair were upstairs musing the rest of the group were downstairs recollecting on what they had just witnessed. Even the two who had not seen the act were having it vividly told to them by Juliet much to their joint disgust. Once she had finished with the comments like 'so romantic' and 'cute as hell' the conversation took another turn that would have horrified the supposed lovers. "I gather that was your plan all along Juliet." Foaly said smiling, "I'm glad someone else noticed those two having something between them. To make it any more obvious they would have to end up in bed together." The whole room but Butler and Julius burst into a fit of giggles and raucous laughter. Butler because of the embarrassment his charge faced if he learnt of it. Julius in shock at the concept pressed upon him: Holly in love with Artemis. "They still probably don't realise anything. How can we help them realise it? No better time than now. Christmas; it's romantic right?" They then spent the next five minutes discussing and making plans before realising that realistically they could do little but force them together and hope they realise it. Juliet and Butler knew better of course; but they deemed the notebook best not mentioned until the opportune moment. Juliet certainly didn't mention Holly's revenge or the earlier incident in case the gossip slipped and spread further than it should have. She did however mention to Foaly a need to hack his fingerprint scanner before Artemis went to bed. He disables her access in the morning so that only he and Butler can get in. Foaly did question it but Juliet kept schtum on the matter; he agreed to help all the same.

It was not long before Holly rejoined the group causing them to change the topic of their conversation suddenly. Fortunately they had plenty to discuss; being on the surface was after all a luxury. When the question of Artemis' whereabouts was mentioned Butler surmised that he was probably working; since he had made some unwise but ecological investments that needed constant supervision. The fairies were surprised that he had lost money in the aim of helping the planet as they assumed gold was still his aim in the world. Holly knew that he was changing though did not expect a change this great so soon. She decided to ask him about it at some point. Only a few minutes went by before Artemis graced them with his presence. "I hope you are all enjoying your stay here. Forgive me for being busy. As I'm sure all of you can appreciate I had some work to take care of. Butler are you ready?" When he received a look of curiosity from all gathered around he explained it was time for his workout; one he hoped to be private much to Holly's and Juliet's annoyance. As Butler departed to get changed Artemis asked Juliet if she could cook a meal for everyone to be ready in an hour. She nodded and the three humans left the room leaving the fairies alone. Holly was wondering how long it would take for someone to mention the kiss that had occurred. She was surprised it lasted a whole thirty seconds.

"You enjoy the kiss I suppose?" Trouble said in an innocent tone. His smirk completely undermining the tone. Holly knew she was probably due for a major wind up since it was Trouble, who normally doesn't tease her, had started it off. In truth she didn't know what to think. She had enjoyed feeling his lips on hers, but she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that she did. All she knew was that she wanted to feel them again, potentially over a much wider area than just her lips. Her ears gave an involuntary twitch at the thought. Next Foaly's turn.

"She must have given the way she was staring into his eyes after it." A whinny elicited another round of laughter from her co-workers. Holly had a feeling this was going to be a very long hour. She was right. Throughout the first half of the hour she had to constantly reject any good side of the kiss she had experienced; but that did nothing to cancel their humour nor their secretive thoughts that they were madly into each other. After the joke the broke the camel's back as twere she stormed out in the direction of the gym hoping to see her best friend going through his paces; to laugh or congratulate at as the case may be. She discovered that all the doors were locked and all the blinds down. All she could gather from it was the sounds of loud slow movement, obviously Butler, as well as the sound of fast movement, Artemis. She went in search of Juliet to finalise their plans for this evening.

The rest of the night passed in good spirits. After Artemis and Butler returned from the gym they dined on a various assortment of vegetarian meals which everyone enjoyed thoroughly. The conversation, much to Artemis' and Holly's relief, didn't turn towards their little interlude previously. As it was late, and had been a long day, most of the people in the manor were tired so they all departed. Knowing such that Juliet would be in more of a jovial mode tomorrow sleep would be greatly needed. Holly changed into her sleeping attire and fell asleep knowing that at 2am she had to wake up to get some revenge. One she was greatly looking forward to.


	4. Day 2:1

**Day 2 – December 23rd**

As Holly's alarm went off at two am she was much more willing to leave the bed than she had been the previous day. She bounded out despite the temperature change that leaving her bed brought about. As she was wearing far more conservative sleeping gear she didn't bother putting on any more items. She left her room and a yawn left her mouth as her tiredness kicked in but her adrenaline, at what she was about to do, denied any thoughts about just returning back to her bed. Creeping along the corridor she saw Juliet standing outside Artemis' door waiting for her. Once she was at the door Juliet let out a muffled giggle. "It's about time he got some humility. Don't worry he's a heavy sleeper so you could probably kiss him and he wouldn't wake up. Have fun." Juliet whispered to her finishing with a wink and a giggle as she placed her thumb on the scanner. Holly just rolled her eyes at the comment. Fortunately it was silent or the plan would have to be abandoned there and then much to the ladies annoyance. As Juliet hoped that Foaly had managed to hack it the light went green unlocking the door. Holly entered and she could have sworn she heard Juliet mumble something as she retreated quietly back past Butler's room to her own.

Once inside Holly quietly shut the door and looking round she was thankful for a gap in the curtain allowing herself to see the bed. Or more interestingly who was in the bed. Creeping round to one side of the bed she was irritated that he was laying in the middle meaning that the only way to see anything was to actually get on the bed thus complicating her plan. Since the bed was almost as tall as she was she had to clamber onto it. After managing that she was kneeling on the edge of the bed and was struck with the look on his face. There was no worry lines, no creases nothing. His innocent, stress free; almost angelic face. _'He looks so beautiful. If he looked like this more often he could have any woman under the world.' _This thought stirred something deep within her stomach; something she couldn't identify but knew she would do anything to avoid. Then another thought crossed her mind. _'Why did I think "under" the world?' _She pushed this thought aside for now deciding to focus on her task knowing that at any second he could wake up. Noticing the position of his arms, currently under his pillow, she knew she could quite safely pull back the duvet thus allowing her to get the view she so eagerly sought. She did so slowly to avoid waking him as well as to allow his body to adjust to the new temperature. As it passed over his thin frame she was amazed by how much muscle he had gained. Gone was the weak, unhealthy vampire replaced by a genius with a models body. Desire swelled in her chest and she pulled back the duvet all the more to complete her new knowledge of her best friends body. Noticing that all he wore to bed was a pair of boxers almost made her claps her hands in delight; her revenge was complete. By this stage however she had utterly forgotten about 'revenge' so interested in the body laying prostrate in front of her. Allowing her eyes to take in his full form she couldn't have stopped her fingers from dancing over his chest. As she did so she marvelled at the feeling of his sculpted body under her hands and could not believe how much she enjoyed the feeling of it. Had she had any sense that was not overloaded by Artemis' form she would have realised that bending over his body was not a sensible position to be in given that she was aiming to get in and get out without anyone but Juliet knowing. In the darkness she almost missed the beginnings of the chest hair that had started to grow. She could not resist but run her fingers through it. That was when everything started to go wrong.

All elves had no body hair so she had no idea that Artemis might be ticklish thus when she had begun to play with the hair he started to move hoping to avoid the feeling any more. Holly froze in position hoping that she may be able to leave now without him waking. If she had moved away now she would have been right. Unfortunately in his now semi awake state Artemis noticed the cold air far more and aimed to warm himself up however he could. This included fumbling around for his duvet but his hands found Holly first. Feeling a warm and cloth like material he started pulling it towards him much to Holly's fear. Knowing to resist would wake him up she allowed herself to be pulled towards the body she had spent so much time ogling. Half of her mind was screaming at her that this was wrong, that she should run now and get out of the room before he became aware. The other half wanted to feel his almost naked body against her; to revel in the feeling. As Artemis unknowingly wrapped his arms around his elven companion Holly began to feel a warmth in her heart; one she couldn't identify. All she knew is that she loved being in his arms, she felt safe and adored. Something she had felt far too little of in her eighty four years. It was at this point her tiredness decided it would be best to return and with a vengeance. Her eyelids began to droop and all she wanted was to sleep in his arms. Hoping to maintain this feeling that she knew she would probably never get again as in the morning they would go back to being just best friends again. She knew that if she closed her eyes she would not wake up till morning; something that would be hard to explain so she carefully extricated herself from his arms; and waited till he was once again soundly asleep before leaning down and placing another single peck on his soft lips. After that she returned the covers to it's original place and crept quietly out of the room. Once she was back in her own bed she immediately missed the warmth that her erstwhile partner had provided for her. She lay awake for some time thinking about how much she missed it; how much she wanted it. If Holly had known who else had witnessed the event that left her so forlorn she would have never slept again. As he watched Holly leave the room his jaw had been scraping on the floor since he started recording. Sensing that something was going down tonight Foaly had managed to hack into one of the cameras within Artemis' room and had seen everything._ 'What do I do with it?' _

Artemis woke up at the same time, 6am, every day. This time however he felt weird. He of course had no recollection of last night's activities except that he was at one point cold. As he lay in bed he noticed an unfamiliar tingle on his lips, one though he enjoyed thoroughly; one that he wanted to feel again. He showered and began to work on his project yet whilst the tingle had faded; the desire for it again never went. Several hours later as the clock chimed 10 Artemis once again came to wake up Holly. Looking at her this time however she could tell that she was truly asleep. There was the same angelic expression but this time it was as though something was missing. He paid this concept no mind and gingerly approached the bed hoping to avoid being hit for waking her. As he reached over to shake her shoulder he slowed his hand and averted his eyes in order to avoid a similar incident as the previous morning. Due to her lack of sleep Holly again mumbled with the aim of getting more sleep but this time she jerked awake when she realised where she was. Holly's wide eyes looked at Artemis searching for something though he seemed for once at a miss as to what she looked for but also that she searched at all. Realising that he didn't know what had occurred last night her eyes softened and she mumbled that she would get ready; having not yet left the bed. Artemis then left letting her be able to get ready.

After about half an hour Holly joined her friends who were still petering into the kitchen where breakfast was being served. They all ate engaging in small talk trying to not see just how excited Juliet was that it had snowed. The fairies themselves were excited that it had snowed; never getting the ability to enjoy it underground does that. They were looking forward to actually doing something with it but Juliet was about 1000 times more excited. As she practically bounced around the room she started stopping the conversations going on around her so that she could outline the day's main activity. A snowball fight. "OKAY! Okay! Today we're going to have a snowball fight. Bet you've never had one of those! I know Arty hasn't!" As the fairies explained that they hate the cold with a passion, a result of living so close to the core. That managed to put a crimp in Juliet's good mood but she managed to find a workable solution. "Well you're human forms are better at coping right? We have enough snow suits for everyone so I'm sure you'll be fine." Juliet then practically ordered everyone upstairs to change; in one form or another.

As they returned back down Artemis and the Butlers were wearing their own snow suits. Their suits were not a surprise to anyone. Artemis' was completely black with gloves, hood and boots that actually managed to suit his figure and make him seem like he was still wearing his normal Armani. Butler's, being the soldier he was, was dressed head to foot in white that actually could cover his face if need be. Clearly a custom made army edition. Juliet's was bright pink. Between them they had managed to find enough snow suits for the remaining guests. Most were a common black or blue colour, though naturally there was some issues with size for Trouble and Julius since they were both broader and taller than Artemis. Julius had to use one of Butler's smaller outfits; but it still managed to engulf him totally. Trouble was fortunate enough however to fit into Artemis Senior's outfit. Holly was horrified of the outfit she was being forced into. Being one of Juliet's old ones meant that it too was bright pink. Juliet was left wrestling with Holly to get her into the outfit. Once she succeeded Holly stood there grumbling about it until Artemis did something no one could have expected. He referred to her as cute. She still grumbled as they all followed Juliet out but not as hard nor about the suit; though no one heard her.

As they stood around in the six inches of fresh snow attempting to keep warm Juliet started up her dictator personality again. "Alright everyone we'll split up into teams by battle experience. Butler with Mulch, Foaly and Julius, Holly with Artemis, Trouble and me." As they split up into groups some grumbling with their choice however both Holly and Artemis noted that Trouble and Juliet seemed very happy with the pick. "Take ten minutes to prepare and when you hear a whistle the war begins." Juliet said as she grabbed hold of Trouble's hand dragging him away from the group making him blush as they went. All the rest of the teams fled away from Butler knowing he was the man to avoid. The ten minutes passed quickly for all groups broken only for the sounds of Julius screaming at Foaly. Juliet and Trouble were hiding in some light woodland building an armada of balls for them to attack any unsuspecting enemy that may come upon them. "So; do you think this might bring those two closer together?" She asked rather out of the blue as just before they had discussed strategy. Trouble's mind whirred trying to keep up before replying.

"It should do. Those two work well together; or we have to assume so. Might make them realise that they belong together." His eyes darted over Juliet's face as he thought about saying what was truly on his mind. She however beat him to it.

"They're not the only Elf-Human relationship I'm interested in starting," she said with a mischievous wink that could only mean one thing. She giggled as he blushed; enough of an answer for Juliet who then came over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Lets discuss it later Trubs; for now we have a war to win!" She then blew her whistle. The war was as anyone would expect. Everyone avoided Butler and Mulch and they bombarded everyone else around. Holly following Artemis' advice went straight after Julius' team whilst they were busy with Trouble and Juliet and managed to catch them in a crossfire that resulted in Juliet's vs Holly's team. Butler of course got into the fray and resulted in covering everyone in a massive shower of snow. Mulch tried to do his best but only managed to hit Julius once the rest going wide. It didn't take long for each time attempted to retreat away from the massacre but only Holly and Artemis managed to make a clear get away cleanly as the other teams focussed on the others. If only they knew that the other teams were making a truce that meant they were target of all assaults

Once clear of even Butler's mighty throws the began to restock their ammo hiding behind a small ledge that they hoped might hide them. Holly then started shouting at Artemis for his terrible aim. "How can you be so bad? You can fire a gun; you can save a whole race of demons but you can't through a snowball!"

"Holly as well you know, regardless of my training, coordination and accuracy are the worst of my physical attributes. That's what Butler is for."

"Well what happens when he's no longer able to provide it for you, he is getting old y'know!" Holly was practically screaming in rage by this stage; the discussion having taken a nasty turn making it a full blown argument. The other teams were edging their way towards them now; following the shouting. Artemis then tried something new attempting to diffuse the situation: humour.

"Well if only he were a bit younger then it wouldn't be a problem." Artemis honestly thought that would solve it and that it was actually funny. Holly now stood up oblivious to the other people as she focussed all her anger; all her frustration on her best friend.

"How dare you! That's the Artemis I know and hate! YOU cost him those years and yet you don't seem to be caring about it at all!" All humour and fun was sucked from the area as Artemis stood up with his mask on. They were all so shocked that they froze in position. They were surprised to see the pair actually fighting; but also what was being talked about. Much to Mulch's annoyance Butler accidentally dropped dropped a large snowball right on his head.

"Do not assume to know my mind Captain. If that is how you feel however I shall leave you and the others to have your fun." Artemis' tone made the whole group shudder, more so to Holly who was aware of how much he had changed since he had abducted her. They all stood there watching Artemis walk towards the house. It was as though they were watching a reaper working its way to the manor. That image only served to intensify the feelings everyone possessed: worried and sad. Sensing their cue all of the group but Holly and Butler moved away giving them some space to talk.

As Holly stood there she recollected his words from their first meeting this holiday, _" it is far more fitting for friends to not use titles." _She immediately regretted her words and wished she could take them back but before she could take a step a large hand appeared on her shoulder holding her back. Tears immediately sprang into her eyes and Butler enveloped her in a massive hug allowing her emotions to be drained. It did not take long but before she could take another step he spoke up, "I'll give him five minutes then I'll go to talk to him. I want you to get everyone else in and warm. Holly I won't lie; you cut him pretty deep but don't worry about it. He'll forgive you if he's given time to cool down." Seeing the look of utter disbelief in her eyes he gave her the reason he thought would serve two functions. "He will because he loves you." Holly was left stunned but as Butler followed his employer's footsteps she went over to the others and beckoned them into the manor. Butler's orders. No one made a joke about what witnessed. They all knew the pair were hurting. As Holly walked the seemingly endless track to the manor she felt pain. Unknown to her it was the hurt of her heart breaking because of the pain she had caused to the man she loved.


	5. Day 2:2

**Day 2 – December 23rd**

Following his soul destroying fight with Holly Artemis went upstairs to his room, stopping only to visit his father's old conference room. Upon reaching his room he quickly shed his snow suit, not bothering to place them sensibly, as well as his tie and jacket. As he unbuttoned his shirt he grabbed his drink and opened the door to his balcony not caring about the weather. It had just started softly snowing again that in any other situation would have given the mood a heavenly quality but to Artemis it only look dead, empty. He sat down in one of the cold, snow covered metal chairs allowing the cold and damp to seep into his suit trousers. As he sat there he kept his gaze looking out onto the field in order to control his emotions. His emotionally damaged reasoning was similar to 'if that's how they see me, I might as well be it.' The drink he had brought with him from his father's drinks cabinet was a double whisky. He had developed quite a taste for Laphroaig at the many meetings he had been forced to attend since his return from Hybras. His parents of course thought he was 18 and therefore legal to drink so they had not minded. He knew his unstable peace could not last; and after a few minutes Butler entered the room. To say Butler was surprised at the scene he now saw would be a massive oversight. Even in the worst of times Artemis had managed to keep his cool and organise his thoughts. _'Love.'_ he mused as he walked towards the balcony waiting in the cold for Artemis to speak first as was his duty. Though he also knew it was the best way to get him to open up. He didn't have to wait long. Whether from guilt, another emotion or the alcohol Artemis spoke within a minute of him coming in.

"Old friend. You know I am sorry for the part I played in your loss of years." Butler simply nodded knowing that there was far more to come. "You know me best out of everyone, even more so since Holly clearly doesn't, but what Holly said was my biggest fear. That I may become that monster again at the cost of all my friends, my family, my... I will do anything to avoid that happening again. I have tried to prove to myself and everyone else that I am not that person still; that I will never become him again."

"Artemis, you know Holly trusts you. You know she cares about you; that she sees the changes you've undergone. Her words were simply in the time she was angry. When she realised what she had said she cried for she feared she had lost you. That she had hurt you." The fact Holly had cried over it made him slightly happier. In that she had not meant it.

"When she said those things; I felt my whole body crack, I felt my heart break. I may not be well versed in the emotional side of the world; nor will I ever be I dare say but I understood finally why that happened. You were right old friend. I love Holly." He paused a second to drain the remainder of his glass. "And I saw Holly die." Butler's eyes flared in worry but otherwise he kept still. "I never told you why I started training and what affected me so badly when I returned from Hybras. I watched as her blood flowed from her body; I heard her call me name to help her. It haunted me. Knowing there was nothing I could do to avoid it except use my mind. I managed to save her life; but I'm not sure I could ever bear to witness her die again. Even Holly doesn't know. The memory haunted me. My... need to keep her alive is why I am training. It is deeper than that though. As we travelled through time our bodies became one. We were one being for a second. I feel a need to get that feeling again. To capture it for all time so I may feel complete again."

Hearing Artemis' account made Butler feel sorrowful yet happy. He understood now why Artemis was so different, why he had been troubled for some time. The woman he loved he had watched die and had felt so utterly useless. Knowing it would be better than attempt to piece to veil of Artemis' mind but he felt he had to help however he could. "Artemis. It must have occurred to you that Holly feels the same. She loves you as you love her. You said you felt a need to be whole again; perhaps she does too?" He was overjoyed when Artemis rose from his seat, his pale complexion only worsened by the cold. As he moved back inside he stopped any hope Butler may have had that his romantic notions were going to be acted upon.

"Be that as it may. I dare not act upon these feelings in case she does not reciprocate. The damage it would do to our friendship would be irreversible. Her presence in my life I know is the major reason for my change from the monster I was. I cannot lose it." As Butler shut the doors instantly warming up the room Artemis sighed. "Butler could you allow me several minutes to change then send Holly up. I dare say she is fretting if she was as upset as you say." Butler simply agreed and left Artemis alone pulling off his damp, cold shirt.

As Butler descended the stairs he was debating how much he ought to divulge to their guests. They would all be curious; they would all want to know what drove him to become so cold. He knew that some would have an idea and he would have to tell them. He decided it best not to mention that Holly had died... yet. Entering the room he felt the awkwardness the room was currently in. The fact it looked like a hospital waiting from did not escape him. He saw that they had once again become fairy and upon seeing Holly his heart ached. She was sitting in a chair hugging her knees staring into the distance. "Holly." he said simply to get her attention. When her gaze fell upon him he gestured for her to go upstairs. She ran. She had disappeared from view within a few seconds. Butler now knew that this is when the questioning would begin. He was right. Everyone at once started asking questions, talking over each other and not being clearly heard so no answers could be heard. Butler waited until their inane babbling quieted and he could hear himself think again. "All I can say is Artemis is trying everything to avoid becoming who he was. Holly told him he hadn't changed. That by itself would be enough for anyone." Everyone became silent as they processed the information and understood what he said. "Some good did come out of it however as he realised he loves her." Juliet jumped up squealing and clapping in excitement. "BUT. He won't act upon it in case it destroys their friendship. Something according to him he needs in his life." They were all slightly happier by this stage though Juliet's excitement had decreased. She made the point that Holly loves him too so why is there a problem. Butler explained that he doubted it. The only way to make anything come of it; Holly would need to make the first step. "Foaly could you come with me? The rest f you should make yourself comfortable, they could be a while. If you are hungry I'm sure Juliet can make you something."

As Foaly followed Butler out of the room he was surprised by Butler's request. "I need to see Holly's report on what occurred in Hybras. Now." He usually would have argued and made a smarmy comment but he knew Butler had a good reason to ask so just dug out his laptop and searched for the file on the LEP database. Butler knew Holly may be a bit of a loose cannon and may not follow commands immediately but also knew that as a seasoned officer that she would not lie on her report. With his mediocre knowledge of Gnommish he could read that Foaly had found it. "Search for the word dead or died or anything like that. Foaly clicked a few fingers and only one result came up. _"Without Artemis Fowl every one on Hybras would have died." _Butler sighed in acknoledgement. "Thanks Foaly. I got what I needed to know." Foaly said it was no problem whilst powering down his laptop. They then rejoined the others noting that Juliet and Trouble were missing; probably cooking.

Holly raced up the stairs desperate for reconciliation from her best friend, her love. During the time Butler had been upstairs she realised she loved him. Only love could explain why she felt so rotten, so dead from a simple argument. She knew she had wounded him and wished anything to be able to take it back. More than anything though she wished she could confess her love and have it reciprocated. She understood now why she loved the feeling of his lips against hers; of his body against hers; why she had felt so at peace in his arms. She however knew that there was no chance that he felt the same. Why would he. Confessing would only damage their friendship so she knew she had to settle for the next best thing. She burst into the room almost shouting, begging for forgiveness when she noticed that he was still topless; in the midst of changing his shirt. She was again left speechless at the sight of his sculptured chest. He saw her enter his room and quickly threw on a shirt. Before he could button it up however he had the air knocked out of him as Holly hugged him tightly. She was whispering apologies into his chest and he enjoyed the way her skin felt against his. He pulled her off him much to her horror and she looked up at him with a face that looked like she might burst out crying any second. He however simply wanted to rearrange their hug so he quickly knelt down and embraced her much to her surprise. As he wrapped his arms around her small frame he felt her sob quietly again whispering sorry in his ears. He rubbed her back and said it's okay into her sensitive ear causing her to tingle. Though neither accepted it; they both could have stayed like that for hours just feeling the other against them. Minutes passed and they then reluctantly let go but stayed close and remained holding hands. Artemis then looked into her eyes and said "Holly. I know you didn't mean what you said. Don't worry about it. Just know I am trying everything to not become that again."

"I know Artemis. I cannot apologise enough for saying it. I'm glad you are trying; though I don't think you need to try any more. You're a great friend of the People and my best friend." Before they left to go downstairs she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek aiming to show how much he means to her. He smiled at the action but as they went downstairs both knew that that was the best time to confess. Both missed it. They reached the dining room where everyone was already eating and a quiet hush came over the whole room as they entered. Ignoring it the pair just sat down in the two remaining chairs. As the seats were next to each other and they sat easily next to each other the conversations returned full swing though they never mentioned what had occurred earlier. The meal lasted over an hour what with all the talking that went on, and by now night had fallen and it was pitch black outside. Glancing at the clock it was 7pm; the day had vanished during the snowball fight; lasting as it is did for over three hours. Juliet's mood however was just as happy and excitable as before but as the dishes were cleared away the dishes she ordered the others into the media room to watch a film. The moved themselves mostly happy about the ability to have an excuse to be lazy for some time. Foaly however knew that most would be far more excited at the choice of film: The B'wa Kell uprising. He knew it would annoy Holly slightly as she loathed the actress playing her; and the humans would be annoyed at the lack of accuracy present. However as it was not yet available to the general public it would be a première that could be a laugh. Settling themselves on the various sofas and chairs throughout the room they got as comfortable as they could.

The film passed fairly quickly and Foaly had been proved right. Holly's character had been portrayed wearing a mini skirt much to her anger. Artemis of course had been far more evil than he was now; or had been then but he let it pass. The only people's views he cared about were in the room and they knew the truth. By the time the film had finished it was ten pm and everyone was tired. Juliet had come down off her high and had fallen asleep. Holly also had fallen asleep. After standing up Artemis noticed his friends' plight and decided on letting her sleep "Everyone should probably go to sleep; who know what Juliet will have us do tomorrow. Butler could you assist Juliet to her bed. I'll take Holly." A silent glance spread throughout the fairies as they left the room. Artemis lifted up Holly carefully and as she snuggled into his chest an overwhelming feeling of joy came to him. Following Butler out of the room he made his way towards her room. As the fairies had already left they were probably in their rooms. Foaly was but he was busy hacking into the camera in Holly's room aiming to capture anything of interest to further his assistance of their romance. As he watched he saw Artemis enter the room closing the door behind him quietly never letting go of the valuable package he was holding. In truth, Foaly saw, it would be hard for Artemis to drop Holly as he saw her little hands gripping onto his shirt tightly always trying to bury herself further in to his body. Pulling back the duvet Artemis reluctantly placed her lithe form on the mattress but in doing so all he managed to do was be held leaning over her with a whimper come from her lips. The sound was so adorable it made his heart clench but he knew he would have to leave yet he couldn't bring himself to wake her. He reasoned the only way would be to take off his shirt. Doing so was no easy task but he did manage eventually to get it off and he watched as Holly yanked it towards her snuggling it in her usual foetal position. He pulled the duvet back up and couldn't bring himself to leave yet so he leant back down, kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you Holly." He then left without a second thought desperate to recapture the warmth losing his shirt had cost him. Foaly however was clapping his hands in excitement as he began to prepare his gifts for the unknowing lovers.


	6. Day 3

**Day 3 – December 24th**

Holly awoke this time on her own steam and felt well rested. Given that she had over 11 hours sleep that was not too surprising. She was still snuggling into the shirt and had during the night managed to wrap it round her like a second duvet. As she had no recollection of how she got to bed; or how she acquired Artemis' shirt she was slightly confused but as she lay there she noticed it possessed his scent which comforted her she hoped he wouldn't ask for it back. Getting up she hid it beneath a pillow and jumped into the shower. Once dressed she made her way down to the kitchen where she found only Butler and Juliet. Sitting down at the table they greeted her warmly and seemed surprised she was awake given how tired she clearly had been last night. After inquiring where Artemis was, as well as the others, the conversation turned to how she got into bed last night. Upon hearing that Artemis had carried her up explained also how she had managed to get his shirt. She didn't however mention that fact to her friends. The time quickly passed as they made idle conversation but soon Butler left to go wake up their guests knowing that Foaly and Mulch would appreciate his waking them. He was also well aware that the two girls needed to discuss something and would only do it alone. Juliet spoke up first. "Holly what have you got Artemis for Christmas? If you still need to get something we will be going shopping again today as only Stinky, Artemis , Dom and I have all the gifts they need to. Even if you don't a gift might be a good way to confess to him." Holly was worried. She did have something for him, something touching and would definitely be appropriate but she also wanted to risk it all for a chance at being with Artemis. Nerves and fear held her back of course.

"I do have something. I won't tell you what though. But whilst I do love Artemis, "Juliet giggled at this point. It was the first time Holly had said it out loud, "I don't want to risk anything. So confessing isn't something I intend to do." Juliet could clearly see the sorrow in her eyes so she decided it was now time to use what she had learnt to get Holly to realise that they wouldn't risk anything. She grabbed a piece of paper and began giving Holly instructions.

"I'll go up in a minute and tell Artemis to come down for breakfast. I will then leave his door slightly open. When he comes down go upstairs and follow the instructions on this note" A few seconds later she folded up the paper and put it in Holly's hand. Juliet then went towards the door and winked at Holly, "Trust me." she said as she vanished from sight. As Holly debated opening and reading the note her better instincts told her not to yet. When Artemis entered the room followed soon after by both Butlers they made small talk during which she shyly thanked him for his assistance last night. Taking Juliet's advice however she made an excuse about being cold and so vanished upstairs. Upon reaching Artemis' room she saw that Juliet was true to her word and had left it slightly open for her. Disappearing into his room she closed the door and opened the note.

_Artemis is awful with emotions. That's why YOU need to confess it to him. When you went up to make up with Artemis yesterday Dom said he realised he loved you. If you need proof look under his bed for a notebook. Dom said he only ever used it when he was under the mind wipe. The last page should be of special interest to you._

She felt her heart flare when reading the note. He loved her. That was not clear enough however to convince herself of all doubts. Did he love her as a friend? A family member? A lover? As she got on her hands and knees next to the bed she saw the item that she sought. Due to the width of the bed she was forced to clamber underneath the bed to retrieve it. With it in hand she got back out from under the bed and stayed on her knees, knowing she would have to return it, and turned each page in turn. She was amazed at just how talented he was at drawing and painting. She could not believe that he had managed to maintain all this memory even during his mind wipe; genius he may be but rarely someone ever remembers anything. Not people, places and events. She laughed when she saw his sketch of Root with Mulch; shouting of course, and felt touched when she saw his sketch of the coin. She was beginning to doubt Juliet's words as she flicked through the book. Until, just as she said, she got to the last page. He had captured her perfectly. He remembered her during a mind wipe; she had been retained in such detail that she felt her heart threaten to explode out of her chest. It was not just that that caused to feel this way. She saw the way he had painted her; the position of her face; the look in her eyes. Only love could cause someone to see her in such a way. The sort of love she craved from him in return. Her mind was made up. She was going to confess it all tomorrow through a gift that would show everyone how she felt... but what?

She replaced the book, ran to her room putting on her morphing necklace as her excuse for going up and then came back down. A massive smile never leaving her face. Upon reaching the dining room she saw everyone else was already there and took the only remaining seat next to Juliet. Catching her eye Juliet too let out a massive smile knowing that Holly was going to do it. Now she just needed to find the perfect gift something Juliet knew she could help with. Everyone was in good spirits since tomorrow was the day they had been waiting for: Christmas. The talk around the table was light hearted and good natured and after an hour they had all been informed of their shopping trip and as they finished eating made their way upstairs to get sensibly dressed and humanised. They made the trip to Dublin again in the same manner although it was clear that some people still had no idea what to get since some appeared to be sweating blood in indecision. The most obvious one being Trouble.

Once they reached the centre of Dublin Artemis again gave everyone €100 and they split up again deciding to meet back at the limo in 3 hours; two pm. Holly and Juliet went off again in a pair as did Artemis and Butler. The others went off alone retrieving the remaining gifts they needed. Mulch however went off with Foaly since they had both bought all the gifts they needed they just wandered around being amused with frantic parents buying their children items that would only capture their interest for a moment; young couples trying to find the gift that would show their partner how much they love them; how old people attempted to choose appropriate gifts for the grandchildren without having a clue how it worked. Within the fairy community on the special days when gifts are appropriate like a birthday it is customary for the people who care for them to give only a single gift that has meaning. It amused them greatly to the humans around them spend a fortune on a single day.

Holly and Juliet waited till they were clear of their friends to begin choosing the gift that would seal their romance to begin. However before that could happen Juliet finally burst the bubble of excitement that had occurred since Holly joined them for breakfast. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! You two are finally going to get together! You'll be the CUTEST couple EVER!" Holly just let out another huge smile seeing Juliet's excitement as well as the happiness that enveloped her. "Do you have any ideas what to get him?" Seeing Holly only shrug she gave her an interesting if adult suggestion. "You could always just strip for him and watch him go crazy" Juliet let out a massive giggle when she imagined the scene. Holly only blushed at the image despite it appealing to her greatly. She decided to change the conversation whilst she thought about what would be appropriate.

"So what are you getting Trubs?" Holly said with a sly smile on her face. Juliet however was horrified that someone else knew of their romance. "Don't worry though I'm sure only me and Arty know about it."

"Well... I do have idea; I need to find a jewellers though."

The girls then spent the majority of an hour and a half going through all the jewellers in the area searching for the items they needed. Holly eventually found the ultimate gift for Artemis and bought it whereupon she didn't let it leave her hands for even a second. Once they were free of the need to buy gifts half an hour later having bought everything they needed their minds turned to a much more amusing topic. Sex. They both knew that whilst their anatomy was the same the size difference could be an issue.

When two pm came around and everyone began to arrive back at the limo there were lots of bags full of gifts between them. Thankfully there was a large boot that managed to fit it all in if only just. On the return journey conversation was enjoyable as everyone laughed and told their stories about the day's events. Artemis tried to explain mankind's obsession with buying a lot; but as he agreed with the People's sense of gift giving he only did it half-heartedly. Once they were finally back at Fowl manor everyone grabbed the gifts they had bought and went to their rooms to wrap them as best they could. Some preferred to remain in their human form for this arduous task as handling the paper, scissors and tape with much smaller hands proved to be an unnecessary handicap. As they had already bought all their gifts Artemis, the Butlers and Mulch went into the kitchen and chatted whilst lunch was prepared. Mulch of course could not wait and as such made a rather horrific sandwich to occupy his mouth. Holly and Foaly were the first two to join them followed soon after by Julius. Trouble came down half an hour later much to his embarrassment. It was fortunate for him though that lunch was ready so they all moved into a sensible position and continued chatting for a time whilst they ate. Once they were finished however they became restless soon after wanting to do something. Juliet of course had the next idea. "Lets build some huge snowmen!" The idea appealed to everyone, since it was natural and can be exciting. "Get into you're snow suits again and we'll meet at the back door!" Juliet ran upstairs like she was a six year old again much to everyone's amusement. They were all soon gathered waiting only for Artemis. He came down the stairs still throwing on his coat and everyone knew he had done some work. Holly only rolled her eyes and then remembered she had meant to discuss his work. They then went outside and awaited further orders. "OKAY! We'll have two teams this time. Dom, Artemis, Mulch and Julius. Trouble, Foaly, Holly and me! This isn't a competition; but try to make it as good as possible. Let's go!"

Both teams went at it frantically, as if it were timed, and they all soon made good headway. The all-male team had split up sensibly and thanks to Butler and Julius had a massive base whilst Artemis and Mulch were making a decent sized mid-section. The whole team knew it would take Butler to lift it but by silent consent every one assisted in it. Apart from Mulch who was too short and had started on the head. At the same time the other team had to settle with a smaller sized snowman. As Trouble was the tallest, if only just, he had been put on the base with Juliet whilst Foaly and Holly did the middle. All the way across the green you could hear Holly shouting at Foaly for his teasing. The end products were both impressive. Due to the size difference they could have easily passed for Butler and Artemis. As everyone stood around judging their handiwork Holly whispered into Juliet's ear causing to her grin scarily. Artemis however managed to read what Holly had said and was beginning to take steps to stop the act they considered. Knowing they were going to try and destroy his team's snowman he manoeuvred himself so that he could stop at least one of them if they tried. They did. At least Holly did. Juliet pretended to and Holly only realised as she was flying through the air towards the monstrous snow man mountain that towered a good 3 feet above her. She didn't see Artemis however till it was too late. With his newly formed skills he managed to catch her before the reached her target but, in a sudden sense of humour he let her land feet first into a snow drift a metre away. When Holly emerged covered head to toe in snow her eyes blazed in annoyance at Artemis but he, like the others, could do nothing but laugh. Holly had decided on her revenge as soon as she landed. Pouncing like a cat she tackled Artemis forcing them to fall back with Holly on top. They playfully wrestled in the snow getting more and more covered in white whilst the others began to get slightly uncomfortable at what they watched. Fortunately, just like their kiss, one cough was all it took to break them up. They both got up and awkwardly joined their companions as they trekked back to the manor to warm up.

Once inside, changed and warm, they spent the remaining hours of the day as they saw fit. Most of them sat around the living room chatting, enjoying the company around them. In Juliet's case she was anxiously awaiting tomorrow simply because it's Christmas. Holly too was anxious but only because she was going to take the leap of her lifetime. Dinner was an informal affair and they enjoyed it immensely. As time passed more and more people retired to bed wanting to be in a good mood it was soon just Holly and Juliet left. Even then Juliet went to bed after a short time leaving by saying "good luck." Holly knew that she was tired; she knew she should go to bed. But as the fire danced in the grate she was captured by its glow. Even that only managed to sustain her exhausted body another ten minutes and she went to her room and collapsed on her bed.


	7. Day 4

**Day 4 – December 25th... CHRISTMAS!**

Everyone in the manor was awoken at 8am by Juliet running through the halls screaming her lungs out informing everyone it was Christmas. If anyone didn't know they would refuse to believe she was a Butler. It was a horrific way to awaken for everyone but no one could hold it against her due to her simple thrill at the day. As both Artemis and Butler had been awake already attending to their various tasks they were not woken but Artemis had made it clear that she would have to wait till everyone was up and fed before the festivities could begin. As per usual Butler was cooking and Artemis was sitting in the kitchen working on his laptop not being quite clear when their guests were to awaken and didn't want to appear rude. Mulch was the first person to join them, not needing to shower, and grumbled as he entered. He was greeted warmly by his friends however and that seemed to perk him up some. Over the next ten minutes everyone else arrived in the kitchen and breakfast was served. Everyone was excited by now and in a jovial mood mostly by the day. No one failed to notice Juliet's eagerness and so ate quickly so as to allow her excitement to finally burst and lessen slightly. Hopefully as the day went by her jocularity might reach a more bearable level.

Once finished they all made their way through to the living room where the gifts had been placed in individual piles according the Fowl way of exchanging gifts. "In my family we have always taken turns to give gifts so that all may know what has been given." Besides Juliet no one complained about the method devised to them; some even saw it as sensible and nice. "Who wants to go first?" Everyone looked toward Juliet expecting her to jump at the chance. This time however she was strangely quiet; clearly one of the people who preferred to to receive than to give. Mulch, for once, actually decided to give first before taking and had soon distributed all his gifts. As they all tore into the gifts gasps of surprise came from all around. Artemis and Juliet had been given a large gem; each matching their eye colour. The cost for one of such a size on the surface was probably in the millions though neither intended to sell. Julius have been extremely shocked at Mulch's sacrifice over his gift. He had provided the LEP commander with a tip off regarding a massive smuggling ring; one that would cost his PI firm a lot of easy jobs. Holly's gasp however was greater than all others together. As she unwrapped her gift she noticed a familiar object that she had lost years ago. Her old omnitool that her mother had given her. When she asked Mulch how he came about it he told the truth. He had stolen it from her. Holly's anger subsided as she realised he was being honest and actually regretted his actions. Julius' altruism towards the dwarf immediately vanished however since he had chewed Holly out thoroughly when she had 'lost' the item during the Hamburg affair.

Julius went next and managed to impress everyone though it was only two gifts that caused people utter amazement. He had not only given Foaly the ability to call him Julius ten times; he had allowed Artemis access to any one file that he himself could access. Artemis thanked him graciously and said "I already know which one. We can discuss it later however at a more appropriate time." Trouble went next and everyone he could tell he was nervous. Artemis and Holly chuckled as they knew why. Trouble too had found gifts that were at least sensible. Juliet however squealed in delight when she unwrapped her silver heart necklace. She gave him a massive hug; actually lifting him off the floor whilst placing a kiss on his cheek. All secrets were out now. Once the merriment wore off they both stood there embarrassed waiting for Julius' face to turn purple and potentially explode. Seeing that all he did was shrug filled Trouble with such joy he leant up slightly and kissed her on the lips. Butler was a bit put out at the match; but his sister's happiness was more important than anything to him so he could not object. Juliet's excitement shot back up now and proceeded to hand out her gifts. As she watched the others open then she couldn't help but giggle. Trouble gave a massive smile in understanding at his gift. A silver pendant with an acorn, heart and hourglass charms on it. As he slipped it on he gave her a loving kiss. Holly and Artemis blushed as they exchanged glances upon opening their gifts. Matching Santa outfits. Obviously Juliet's sense of humour had got the better of them. As much as they regretted it; they both agreed to wear them later so as not to disappoint their friend. Artemis however mentally noted it was going to vanish after today to be spared the shame of having to wear it. Foaly went next and to much delight on the receivers. Holly and Artemis were the most intrigued by their gifts. Holly received a disc with a note attached.

_Holly, _

_This contains some interesting scenes for you. Feel free to use my laptop to view them. I dare say however Artemis' would do just as well._

_Merry Christmas_

_Foaly_

Holly thanked Foaly strongly though was slightly wary of what could be on it. Artemis on the other hand had got a laptop that Foaly had bought on their first shopping trip. His note however mentioned Holly and about having to hack into it. Artemis would have loved to have start trying to get into it right away but knew it would have been rude so he placed it to one side and thanked his friend and rival for his good thinking. Butler went next. He had provided Trouble and Julius with miniature berretas. As they questioned it he said it was to see their prowess after some practice. To see how they coped with the flaws not found in LEP weaponry. Following the same area of expertise he gave Holly a set of Teflon coated throwing knives that could be strapped to her leg. Artemis received an original copy of a manuscript written by Fiore Dei Liberi himself. Artemis was not shocked in the slightest by Butler's resourcefulness but he was by his ability to find a lost manuscript as well as the thoughtfulness of the gift. But then again Butler knew him better than he knew himself.

Artemis took his turn next. He had managed to find perfect gifts for everyone or at least ones of use to them. Mulch got some technological suction cups for when he needed to climb whilst hydrated and Julius received some top of the range Cuban cigars. 'To replace the awful stench of fungus' he explained. He had managed to finish his design of his new weapon for Butler. It was such that it could change the velocity and speed of the bullet by judging the distance of the target. Butler himself needed no such weapon but was touched by the gift all the same. Foaly chuckled as he unwrapped a laptop with a similar reason as the one he gave him. Holly however was amazed at her gift. It was a solid gold pendant representing the Fowl coat of Arms. "It is a tradition in our family to provide those who have performed an act of assistance to us or... mean a lot to a member. You fulfil both of these categories. It also seemed a good way of returning some of the fairy gold I... acquired." Holly was truly touched by his words. She knew what he meant, all of it. And as she placed it on she noticed it hung just below her book. Making it possible to wear both. In response to his gift she wished she could kiss him, but knew that would happen later. Or at least she prayed it would.

Holly was truly thankful that she was going last. It would make her confession so much more easy. Knowing she was last she hastily handed out all gifts but one, her second one for Artemis. Holly's gifts went down a storm. Even more so with her co-workers whom she knew far better. Artemis was amazed by his gift. He could not help but smile from ear to ear as he opened the box exposing a necklace much like he gave her but was in the form of a golden copy of the People's book. She blushingly explained that it was to signify his change and that he was a friend of the People; or at least a few of them. Whilst everyone was thrilled with what they had received and had started to play with, read, or in Julius' case, smoke. Holly took this as the perfect time to present Artemis with his second gift. She did so and left for her room quickly not wanting to be in the same room with the others when he realised what she was doing or reading the note. He noted her nervousness as she left but proceeded to open it regardless. Within the wrapped box was a leather bracelet with half a silver heart embedded in it. There were also words, he recognised as Gnommish, scored into the leather. He also saw a note beneath the gift but decided to decode the bracelet before the note. His jaw dropped as he read the words _'I love you'. _He was stunned by it but before deciding anything he knew he had to read the note.

_Arty,_

_I love you. I have for some time now and I hope you feel the same. I have the other half of this bracelet. If you wish to complete the it come to my room._

_All my love_

_Holly _

Just as Artemis finished reading the note he ran as fast as possible up to her room. He almost knocked over Juliet's pile of gifts much to her annoyance. It soon passed however as she realised they were going to be together now. '_Took them long enough'_ crossed her mindas she carried on enjoying her friends and surroundings. Butler gave her a look of concern for Artemis but was met only with a look that merely screamed 'DUH'. This caused Butler to smile.

Holly was sitting in her room feeling her heart breaking with every passing second. The thought crossed her mind briefly to run. To avoid the awkwardness of having Artemis breaking her heart. She knew however that would only destroy their friendship, something she could not live with. Her thoughts continued down that path until the door burst open. Artemis stood there wide eyed and out of breath. '_It was not to be' _Holly thought sorrow taking her over. Artemis walked over to her clutching the bracelet tightly. She felt tears spring to her eyes as she gazed at the floor; not daring herself to look at him. Once he was within arms reach she could control her tears no more and quietly sobbed. Artemis felt himself break inside watching her cry and he knelt down so they would be eye level and cupped her chin bringing her now wet eyes to meet him. Before she could say or do anything he pushed his lips to hers. This time it was not a simple peck; it was passionate; loving. Holly had her answer. He loved her. She could no more contain her joy as a five foot wall would stop an army. She continued to cry but this time it was happy tears. They broke apart only when the need for air became unbearable and even then they continued to gaze into each other eyes professing all their love. Artemis reached up and stroked her cheek tenderly and said "I love you. I have for so long. I cannot believe you return my affection. I feel I may die happy. This has been the happiest day of my life." Holly's crying came to an end and they kissed again relieved that she was able to be with the man she loved.

They remained in that cycle for well over an hour talking, kissing, holding and revelling in each other's company. They however knew that the others would grow wary of their disappearance and come looking for them eventually so they made their way downstairs holding each others hand tightly. Had anyone paid close attention they would notice that the hands that were connected both possessed a similar bracelet on thus making their hearts complete. As the entered the living room all eyes turned to them. Once they noticed they held hands all faces broke out into smiles and congratulations at their relationship. Holly now knew how she was going to spend the two week holiday Julius had given her; right here with the man she loved. She had no doubt Trouble would be of the same mind. The day passed quickly for everyone seeing as they had plenty to do; especially the two couples who spent almost all day without leaving each others side. Holly had only left Artemis for the briefest of time as she tested her throwing knives. Artemis was glad of the reprieve as it allowed him to discuss his present from Julius with him and Foaly. "I take it that the accident that cost Holly her mother is in the LEP database. It is that file I wish to access." Both Julius and Foaly were surprised by his request but did as he asked. In truth Artemis only wished to know who to bankrupt for causing such pain to the woman he loved. Once he received the needed information he closed the file feeling pain as he learnt the true nature of how Coral Short died. He then proceeded onto his gift from Foaly. He had only managed to crack the first level of encryption when Holly returned so he put it aside for now.

They dined heartedly although again avoided meat much at the fairies relief. In truth Artemis missed meat but for Holly he would willingly avoid it. The meal was large and filled the stomach of the entire house. Afterwards they all reclined happily once again in the living room and they stayed like that till late into the night drunk on each other. Particularly the two couples who snuggled together thrilling at their new found love. Once late people started to gather up there gifts; thanked everyone and went up to bed alone or together. Holly and Artemis had spent so long in each other's company that the idea of leaving each other didn't even cross their mind. Holly went to her room briefly to change before joining Artemis in his room. Something occurred though that Artemis didn't expect. When he had slipped on some pyjama bottoms Holly rejoined him but in her human form. She was wearing a similar outfit to the one that he had seen by accident, and she was drop dead gorgeous, but she was clearly very shy. "Do... Do you prefer me like this?" Artemis' heart clenched as she asked.

"Holly you are beautiful like this. No doubt." She clearly found that answer worrying until he reached up to remove the morph-necklace from around her neck. "But you are more so like this. It's who you truly are." That made her happy; knowing he thought her better as she was rather than human. Normally she wasn't like this. But when she and Juliet had discussed sex she had become aware it might be better if she seemed human. '_Maybe he would prefer me human?'_ was a thought that crossed her mind more than once. Now that she was an elf again Artemis kissed her lovingly proving his point; that he loved her not what she might be. For some reason and much to Holly's annoyance he picked her up wedding-style at that point and placed her on the bed. They both longed to be 'fully' together but both also knew it was far too early for that. They just lay spooning, occasionally kissing, listening to each others heartbeat that soothed their minds and their souls. They fell asleep eventually, still within each other's arms, and they were finally at peace with the world around them.


	8. Day 5: Last day

**D****ay 5 – December 26th (Last day)**

Even at 11am the whole manor was quiet apart from the stroll of Butler doing his customary security sweep. Everyone was thankful that Juliet was not yet awake allowing them to sleep longer and rest before they returned to work the next day. Trouble was especially glad as they had shared a bed that night so any excitement Juliet emanated was not only going to affect him; but force him awake much earlier than he hoped. Artemis too was awake but could not bring himself to leave his bed for anything in the world. Or more accurately the love of his life with whom he shared a bed. They had spent the night within each others arms and he had woken up just as he fell asleep: sated, comfortable and at peace. He watched Holly sleep with something of a fascination. It amazed him that someone who was so active, occasionally violent and a Captain in a police force could look so utterly peaceful, beautiful and innocent. Even though he was totally at peace he began to grow restless after half an hour so he quickly grabbed Foaly's gift and returned to the bed with the intent of breaking the layers of code to get his real gift. Foaly used his most recent protection which did prove to be a challenge for Artemis; but eventually he got there after using all of his techniques and knowledge on it. He knew Foaly would break his own codes but hoped he would struggle more than he had. Artemis had spent an hour on it thus far and as he finally got all clearance Holly began to stir. He placed the laptop on his bedside table and greeted his love properly. He leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Good morning my dear." His actions made her wake even more.

"Mmm. I like waking up like that." She stretched and opened her eyes looking into his with adoration and love which caused a smile to cross his face. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have my whole life. I never want to sleep without you again. I take it you did also?" Holly then sat up, and gave Artemis another kiss; this one passionate and fiery. It did not last long but they were both speechless for some time after happy just touching each other.

"I'm going to shower. Do you mind if I use yours?" Artemis just gestured for her to do as she saw fit and then proceeded to watch her slink into his bathroom. His eyes however were drawn to the small of her back and lower. Shaking himself from his erotic thoughts he turned again to the laptop. As he went through the various folders he grew more surprised and arousal again returned. Foaly had not only placed Holly's voyeur session on it it also contained some photos of Holly modelling. He knew Holly was not a hypocrite and would never degrade herself to modelling; it was even more obvious because no matter how seductive and happy her face may have looked her eyes burned with anger. As he clicked through the photos, making certain to transfer all items on the laptop to another before Holly saw, he was amazed that she had been willing and ordered to go as far through stripping from her usual LEP shimmer suit down a bikini. It was at that second the bathroom door opened and Artemis blushed but as Holly walked out in nothing but a towel he couldn't help but torture her slightly.

"So my dear little voyeur, I didn't know you modelled?" Holly's face underwent several changes in the first few seconds of understanding what he had said: confusion, panic and then embarrassment. She rushed over to see what he meant and what was on the screen horrified her. _Foaly had kept a copy after all. _She then told Artemis how she had been ordered to do it 'For the LEP'. She had kept begging Julius to not use her; since Lili Frond was willing and better suited for it and eventually he relented. Holly had personally ensured that every copy was destroyed, obviously all but one. She recalled she had threatened castration should he have kept some; given she had no way of being able to figure out his computers. She was now going to pay him in kind for betraying her. '_At least only Arty knows but-' _her thought train was disrupted when Artemis kissed her again. She couldn't describe how fantastic his lips felt against her. She wanted to stay like this forever; but knew that she had to get changed eventually. So after another quick peck she ran to her room hoping no one would see her whilst Artemis waltzed into his shower. Artemis showered and dressed quickly hoping he may have time to do some work before having his presence requested again. He managed to deal with his financial work but only managed to open the blueprint for his most recent project before Holly came back in. He was deep in thought however he didn't notice her come in or approach the desk.

"What are you plotting this time Arty?" He was startled at her entrance but also by what she called him. '_Arty. Coming from her lips it sounds amazing.'_ He turned to face her and rather than explain merely showed her the blueprint. She looked at it but could only make out some of the words on it. Most notably the words 'cancel global warming'. "Do you honestly think you can stop two hundred years of mud-man activity? but surely it's impossible!" Seeing the look in Holly's eyes he could see hope, disbelief and amazement.

"My love you must admit 'impossible' is a term that normally doesn't apply to me." Holly's ears twitched in joy when he called her 'my love' but the smug smile that was plastered to his face only served to annoy her. She gave him her usual answer; a punch. He rubbed his arm and said, "Well yes, it is still early days. I've barely made any headway. Though without having Foaly's knowledge there would be none at all."

"Anyway, I was sent to get you for lunch. Butler got the other's up about half an hour ago." As they walked towards the dining room Holly noticed that he had forgone a tie today and had left several button's open on his shirt allowing her gift to shine through. The sight of it made her happier still than she had been previously. Brunch was again an informal affair; made even more so by Trouble and Juliet still being missing. Butler explained that Juliet had simply thrown a book at him when he tried to wake her. They talked about the holiday, their departure that day that made the young(ish) couple sad and more topics of mutual interest. Foaly did notice that Holly shot daggers at him for most of the meal. He made the mental note to run away as soon as the meal was over. _Clearly Artemis has his gift._ Afterwards everyone dispersed Butler and Julius going off to trade war stories, Mulch to the kitchen, Foaly as far from Holly as possible. Artemis and Holly decided on walk through the grounds despite the temperature as they realised it would be more apt for their setting to discuss the elephant in the room. How they were going to make it work.

"Arty. How can we make this last? I love you so much. I don't want to lose you so quickly." She was feeling very churned and tears threatened to spring forth from her eyes again. Artemis knew what she meant, but he knew more than she did. Much much more. He knelt down again, kissed her cheek and hugged her. Once her sobbing had stopped he simply said.

"Trust me." And she did. She saw the determination in his eyes, she knew that there was something up his sleeve. She still felt terrible; not helped by having to go back underground that night. After spending so much time above ground; as well as in all her friends company the idea of Haven and the daily R.O.K lacked any appeal to her. "I'll explain everything soon my dear." They walked back to the manor in a generally happy mood though the sword of Damocles was still perched over Holly's head. Once back in the warm they noticed that the other couple had finally risen and Artemis now decided it was time to show them the results of his training. Coughing he got the attention of his guests. "For those interested I shall be doing my workout in an hour and you are all welcome to observe. Though I insist that Foaly and Hols be there." The whole room stated that they wouldn't miss it as it was either good chance for laugh or amazement. They spent the next hour as their own until Artemis had to go prepare with Butler after 45 minutes for the demonstration. Holly became uncomfortably anxious as the time passed. She knew that this must have something to do with what he was going to explain to her. But what? Everyone made their way into the ample gym and seeing seats along one way made their way to them. Butler had changed into training gear but Artemis remained as he was, except he had done up some more buttons on his shirt. Artemis then took several seconds to explain he would be doing everything they normally covered. He did also mention to Juliet he may ask for her assistance later on.

Watching the pair spar was a beautiful sight in itself. It was almost a dance as they both attempted various holds or attacks on the other. They were obviously closely matched with Butler's wound slowing him down whist Artemis' youth granted him an agility that made him hard to hit. They moved like this for fifteen minutes after which tiredness got the better of both and they had to stop. The many soldiers in the group knew that to spar so intensely and for so long was a marvel in itself. They were also stunned by the transformation Artemis had made from the vampire with no coordination to a master fighter. It was at this point however he requested Juliet's help. He explained it was because he knew Butler's moves and weaknesses, the few there were, so well by now it meant he could read the slightest move he made thus allowing him an advantage he would not have over a random assailant. Juliet of course had the same training as her brother but due to her youth as well as size difference meant she would fight differently. They too spared and Artemis only managed to avoid several broken bones by the skin of his teeth. Even so, given it was only 6 months training, it was beyond impressive. After that Artemis was exhausted but Holly had the strangest feeling that he was recovering far too quickly for any person. "Another section of my training is that with a sword and dagger. Butler and I decided to dispense with the sword as it has no place in today's society but we did cover the knife which will shall demonstrate now. Hearing that Artemis and Butler were going to fight with sharp weapons made her heart clench although she reasoned at as four people in the room could heal either of them should it be required it added a level of safety not normally present. "Okay old friend. As we discussed." Holly noticed the look of uncertainty in Butler's eyes and was sitting on the edge of her seat should her magic be required. As they started their dance again it was clear Artemis was not as fluent with a weapon as he was without. They both received several cuts during, none however serious enough to warrant an end to the fight. Holly's ears began to twitch; sensing danger approaching, which only caused to make her even more anxious.

Moments later the duo stopped moving. The audience were amazed at the sight in front of them. Artemis' knife was at Butler's throat. There was utter silence until a creepy chuckle emanated from Artemis. He dropped his knife that he was holding and before anyone realised the truth he dropped another. This one covered in blood. His blood. When they saw that Artemis was hurt, badly, the whole room erupted into chaos all wanting to help heal Artemis anyway they could. None of the could reach him however as Butler blocked their way to him. They were shouting at him, Holly was begging until Artemis shouted above them. "STOP! Butler did exactly as I asked him to; despite his unwillingness about it." The whole room was now staring at their host as though he was mad. He however explained his methods. "I asked him to do this to give a true understanding of what occurred to me on Hybras." He then unbuttoned his, now dark red, shirt and revealed the skin underneath. It was covered in blue sparks. He was healing himself. He had magic. "Foaly I asked you here as you will need to verify my claims as I may have some calculations slightly wrong. Holly; my short lifetime will not be a problem because my cells last approximately ten times longer than a normal human as magic heals them. To that end I should live ten times longer than an ordinary human meaning I should at least have 700 years to live; if not longer." The whole room was stunned into silence again until Holly ran forward and slapped him followed closely by a world class hug. He understood his methods were not the best way to explain his new found magic but it was certainly entertaining. After that the whole room questioned him intensively and Foaly drew some blood to do a test back in Haven to make sure of Artemis' lifespan.

The rest of the evening was spent in a usual manner though a much more sorrow filled one for the two couples as they knew they had to leave eventually. They had already packed when the clock in the hall chimed ten pm, the time they had to leave. The ride back to Tara was a quiet one thanks to the few who were single giving the couples some peace to enjoy themselves in the moment. As they disembarked the mood got far more mellow and sad. Butler assisted Foaly, Mulch and Julius with their luggage only as far as the entrance as he knew what panic may result should he be seen entering. He then went back to the limo and waited for the two most important people in his life. Juliet and Trouble stood in each others arms listening to the heartbeat of their lover. Unable to bear another second in which he may have to decide to go or stay Trouble gave Juliet a passionate yet loving kiss and vanished into Tara. Artemis and Holly however were far more upbeat. Knowing they had almost a whole elven lifespan together made them both ecstatically happy though they both loathed to be apart. Holly knew she had to return to Haven but also knew that she would be able to see him soon; and for a whole two weeks which made her job bearable. They too sharing a loving kiss followed by a hug that lasted minutes. They then whispered 'I love you' into each other's ears and sadly parted. They however knew they would still be joined as long as they wore their half of the bracelet. Both return journeys were tiring and sad. Though Trouble perked up some upon receiving an email from Artemis.

Trouble,

Between myself, Foaly and No1 we may be able to do something about extending Juliets lifespan.

Do not give up hope.

Artemis

Holly however amused herself by kicking Foaly very hard on the rump in the payback she so dearly owed him for those pictures of her. Artemis and the Butler's carried on with life as they had done for the past six months; though both he and Juliet now had half themselves below the ground.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Artemis had been correct about his increased lifespan. Though with Foaly's superior technology he was able to deduce that Artemis had probably 900 years of life left provided he always had magic. The first few months were the hardest for both couples. After that they got into a sync, a way of coping with the distance. Artemis knew that he probably had only 15 more years on the surface before his lack of ageing became horrifically apparent. He used those years to the best he could. He managed to stop global warming. With help from Minerva (Who was annoyed he was now off the market) he also managed to make functional hydrogen cars as well as cold fusion. The planets more dangerous problems had been solved. He had also bankrupted and incriminated the owners of the company that dumped the toxic waste that killed Holly's mother though he never told her. Whilst he would have attempted these projects anyway he and Holly were both aware that appeasing the Fairy populace and the especially the Fairy council was necessary if he was to have a bearable life underground, though he told Holly many times that any life with her was nirvana. Thankfully he had been successful.

Juliet also had to relocate as after five years Artemis and Foaly created a way to extend her lifespan though only by about two hundred years much to the sorrow of that couple. They had several children: Ivy, Bark and Domovoi. After Juliet passed which caused my sorrow throughout the family Trouble never dated again; his love for Juliet and their children was enough. He became Commander after Root retired at the age of 800.

Artemis and Holly were married as soon as he became a full member of the fairy race; though of course a lot of resentment remained but the overall opinion was positive. They managed with help from some gene manipulation technology to have children. They decided early on they only wanted one. So they only had one. She was born after 7 months of pregnancy. She was names Artemis Coral Fowl. She looked just Holly; only with slightly paler skin and slightly darker hair. They had selected the genes that would make her more elven so she would fit in better and have a full lifetime. Thankfully her intelligence was one of the characteristics of Artemis (II) that shone through much to her parent's delight. Much joy came from both families when Domovoi and Artemis III got married.

By the end of their long happy lives Holly was a Major in section 8, directly under Wing commander Vinyàya whilst Artemis had become a member of the council. When he died aged 920 there was a national day of mourning in remembrance of the great man that had not only saved the planet but became a national hero for helping the People through many a crisis. Most involving Opal Koboi. Holly lived only another two months. People assumed it was the heart break that caused her to meet an untimely end 200 years before she became old.

Artemis Fowl III however flourished. She like her mother joined the LEP and eventually became Commander. She had several children and so the Fowl line carried on...


End file.
